How We Do (Party)
How We Do (Party) is a song recorded by British recording artist Rita Ora, as the second single from her debut studio album Ora (2012). The song borrows lyrics from The Notorious B.I.G.'s 1993 single "Party and Bullshit". Upon its release, "How We Do (Party)" peaked inside the top-ten in Australia and New Zealand. It was released as the album's second single in Ireland on 10 August 2012 and in the United Kingdom on 12 August 2012 and reached number-one in both regions. Music video The music video was filmed in Coney Island, New York and directed by Marc Klasfeld. A teaser was released on 11 April 2012, with the actual video being released on 17 April 2012. Rita said the concept of the video is, "It's basically a big party with no judgement, so there's a whole bunch of people in there, from a guy who's got knickers on and who's colored in paint on his chest to an old man kind of shaking his hips around. It's definitely embracing anyone who wants to come to a party." Lyrics (Explicit) And party and bullshit And party and bullshit And party and bullshit And party, and party I stumbled up to the window Opened the curtains to blinding lights Make-up all over the pillow What went on? What went on? What went on last night? You used to fuck while you're screaming (yeah) Holding your bottle of Tanqueray (yeah) It isn't even the weekend Baby, that's how I know you're the one for me I wanna party and bullshit And party and bullshit And party and bullshit And party and bullshit And party, and party 'Cause when the sun sets baby On the avenue I get that drunk sex feeling Yeah, when I'm with you So put your arms around me, baby We're tearing up the town 'Cause that's just how we do We got that sweet, hot loving Dancing in the dark Out in the streets we're running Shut down every bar So put your arms around me, baby We're tearing up the town 'Cause that's just how we do How we do, that's just how we do How we do, that's just how we do Hangover, I think I'm broken You said the fix is a shot of Jack I said, "Man, what are you smoking?" But alright, pour a glass, and we'll throw 'em back I wanna party and bullshit And party and bullshit And party and bullshit And party, and party 'Cause when the sun sets baby On the avenue I get that drunk sex feeling Yeah when I'm with you So put your arms around me baby We're tearing up the town 'Cause that's just how we do We got that sweet, hot loving Dancing in the dark Out in the streets we're running Shut down every bar So put your arms around me, baby We're tearing up the town 'Cause that's just how we do How we do, that's just how we do How we do, that's just how we do How we do, that's just how we do How we do, that's just how we do How we do, that's just how we do I wanna party and bullshit And party and bullshit And party and bullshit And party and bullshit... And party, and party I wanna party and bullshit And party and bullshit And party and bullshit And party and bullshit... And party, and party 'Cause when the sun sets baby On the avenue I get that drunk sex feeling Yeah when I'm with you So put your arms around me baby We're tearing up the town 'Cause that's just how we do We got that sweet hot loving Dancing in the dark Out in the streets we're running Shut down every bar So put your arms around me baby We're tearing up the town 'Cause that's just how we do And party and bullshit And party and bullshit And party and bullshit And party and party How we do, that's just how we do How we do, that's just how we do How we do, that's just how we do How we do, that's just how we do Category:Ora songs Category:Singles Category:2012